PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: REWRITTEN
by slip-up
Summary: It's a rewritten version that I made suit my liking
1. Ah! This is like the whole story

PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN  
CURSE OF THE BLACK PEARL  
REWRITTEN  
  
Chapter 1: A hidden secret. "IT'S a pirates life upon the sea, a pirates life for me, for me. A pirates life for me" sang the governor's daughter Elizabeth. " Miss Elizabeth, the crew are talking. They say it's bad enough luck having two women on board, then having a pirate's song sung upon such an English vessel. They would like it most if you stopped please?" "Amelia" she replied "I shall stop for I do not want such vermin on such a fine ship" I turned away shamefully, how had Da described the English? Ah that was it. Stupid Poms with nothing in their noggin. Now I see what he meant. I quickly looked at the mark on my right arm in the shape of a P. The sign of a pirate. "CAPTAIN! Man overboard," yelled one of the men up in the crow's nest. He pointed to the starboard side of the ship. Everyone ran to the side and I managed to squeeze through to the front. Miss Elizabeth stayed behind for she didn't want to get her dress crinkled. "Aye, attacked by pirates Captain," said the second luitenent, Luitenent Brown. The Captain pushed through to the front nearly stepping on my dresses and looked over the side to see a young boy (about my age, thirteen) floating along on a piece of wood that looked like it had been part of a ship. "Looks like he's been attacked by pirates, Captain" Pirate's I quickly thought. That means me father wasn't to far away. All those years I had been with poms and I still hadn't lost that bloody accent when I had spoken to the boys in our town they always thought it was a bit unusual always asking questions they were. "Miss Amelia, please do hurry along" They'd pulled the boy on board and now they expected me to look after him. "Miss Amelia do hurry along." I wonder if you can quit being a child maid. I walked over to the boy and as I passed the barrels of rum I picked up a blanket lying there and put it over him. "Been attacked by the Black Pearl no doubt" muttered the sailors. I looked after the boy for quite a while and was tending to his cuts when he suddenly woke up. "Where am I? Who are you?" I answered "Amelia Warner and you are on the White Unicorn headed for Port Royal and you?" he replied "Will Turner " before dropping into a deep sleep. I looked carefully and noticed a gold chain around his neck. I lifted it up and found it to be a gold medallion with a skull in the middle "You're a pirate" From the Black Pearl no doubt. I knew my father had something to do with this. Why had he and Jack Sparrow left me in Port Royal so they could go out on their little expedition and told me they'd be back but they never returned. Da had always been real close with that Bootstrap Bill. Never really knew his real name. Da had always been known as Crow but Jack had stayed Jack and I was Slip-up. Never knew why. Maybe it was because I could pickpocket better than any other man on that ship and I was only eight. I quickly slipped the medallion into the small pocket in my skirt and went back to my chore's  
  
"Miss Amelia, Wake up we must get Miss Elizabeth ready for the ceremony!" I woke up with a start Anna one of the other maids was leaning over me. "Your twenty-three and you still can't get up at the right time Miss Amelia" I was now annoyed she'd woken me up while I was dreaming about the day we found Will. Anna looked at my arm and pointed to my arm where part of my nightdress sleeve had rolled up and had revealed the end of the P brand on my arm. "What is that Miss Amelia?" she said pointing to the mark. I quickly covered it. "Um, I burnt it on the iron" I got up just as there was a knock on the door. The Butler we had to hurry. I grabbed my dress and ran behind the change curtain. When I was ready I grabbed my shoes off Anna and ran to Miss Elizabeth's bedroom. "Miss Elizabeth, we must get you ready for the ceremony" Miss Elizabeth was standing at the window looking over the ocean. "She then got up and walked over to us. We were doing her hair when there was a knock at the door and Captain Swann walked in carrying a parcel. "Elizabeth, I have something for you to wear to the ceremony" Miss Elizabeth walked over and pulled out what I believe is called a corset. It was a thick material or some thing that went around your stomach and laced up at the front and back. "All the girls in England are wearing them my dear and I have a lovely dress for you too." He pulled out a beautiful blue dress with lovely lace on it. Then he turned to me and pulled another dress from the box. "Amelia, I have you a dress to wear to the Ceremony." It was red velvet dress with short sleeves. I shall wear gloves I immediately decided.  
  
I was pulling my last glove on when there was a knock at the door. Jeeves, the butler was busy serving tea so I decided to answer the door. When I got halfway down the stairs when I heard the captain talking to someone. Will! Will had come back to Port Royal with us and had been trained to be a blacksmith making swords. Will and I had been friends since we'd met that day ten years ago.  
  
"Will!" I ran downstairs to meet him nearly tripping over my skirts as I went. "Hello Amelia you look very beautiful today" I looked him over. At twenty-three Will was at least 5'11" and always looked quite handsome with his light brown hair tied back. "You look nice too Will" I curtsied. "Mister Turner, How nice it is to see you" I looked around to see Miss Elizabeth standing at the top of the staircase. "You too Miss Swann" Will replied. Miss Elizabeth put on her best rich voice and said, "Oh, do call me Elizabeth" I gave Will a look that told him if we can't call her Elizabeth than you can't Will. He turned away trying not to laugh. Then Governor Swann piped in and said "Ah, Mister Turner where now is this sword Mister Brown made us for the ceremony" I quickly ran upstairs cause I knew Will would be I one of his moods that he gets in when people acknowledge other people for his work. When I got to my room I went and got my hat. As I picked up my hat I glanced at my cupboard drawer. I took a deep breath and thought Ok, I'm going to tell him today about the medallion. I walked over to my cupboard, opened the drawer and took out the medallion and put it on my neck. Then I ran quickly downstairs.  
  
The ceremony went on for hours and Miss Elizabeth was fanning herself through the whole thing. I think that corset was getting to her. After the presentation of the sword to Edward Norrington for he was to become a Commodore. After the ceremony Edward came and asked to speak to me. We strolled over near the cliff that looked out over the ocean. He talked about how important being a Commodore was for him and he went on for ages about politics and government. Then he asked me a question that took me out of the daydream that I was in.  
  
***  
  
The guard stood up and looked down the wharf of Port Royal. He could see what looked a gypsy sailing in on a half sunken ship. As he step off the mast and onto the wharf the whole ship or what was left of it sunk. The guard walked up to him and said in a low voice "Sir, we must have a name if you are to leave your um, ship here" the man looked towards the spot where he had left his boat and said " 'ow 'bout I gives ye' three shillin an' we forgets the name, savvy?" The guard nodded in approval and said "Good day to you Mister Smith"  
  
The pirate laughed. How many times had he done that and fooled them. The money was merely fake coins that he had picked up in Tutuga. He walked along the wharf and had just as he'd stepped into the town center he was distracted by two officers debating which ship was faster The White Unicorn or The Dragonfly. The pirate walked up to the men and said "Um. Wha' 'bout the Black Pearl?" The men stared at him and said "Sir, there's no such thing as the Black Pearl. It is a legend as is Jack Sparrow and Bootstrap Bill." The pirate laughed  
  
***  
  
"Will you marry me?" the Commodore asked. I immediately thought NO but then again. Will looked at me the way he does when he's suspicious, then Miss Elizabeth joined us and we started talking while Miss Elizabeth fanned herself. We were talking about politics (again) when Miss Elizabeth fainted and collapsed off the side of the cliff and into the waves. I ran down to the wharf with Will hanging onto my wrist and the whole crowd behind us.  
  
*** The pirate was claiming that the Black Pearl was true when he heard a splash in the water about fifty metres's away. He turned around and saw what looked like a body sinking beneath the waves. "Are you going to save her?" asked the pirate. "one of the soldiers said "I can't swim." "Some pride of the Governors navy ye are." He took off his hat, his boot's and his belt that held a sword, a compass and a gun and handed it to the officers before jumping in the water.  
  
***  
  
When we got there, there was a man kneeling there with Miss Elizabeth by his side trying to get the corset she was wearing off. Governor Swann marched up there and pushed the man aside. "Seize him, he's a pirate!" The Commodore grabbed his right hand and slipped up the sleeve to reveal a picture of a bird flying over the water "Ah, If it isn't Jack Sparrow the worst pirate in the Caribbean." The pirate looked offended "That wou' be Captain Jack Sparrow to ye' Sir." The guards led him for about two steps before he swung around and grabbed Miss Elizabeth (who had just managed to stand up) around her neck with his chains. I stepped forward to help her when Will grabbed my arm and my sleeve slipped to reveal the brand on my arm. I looked up and saw the horror on Will's face. He turned around and stormed off. The only other person that saw the mark was Jack Sparrow. He let go of Miss Elizabeth and flung her towards her father. Then he said proudly "Gentlemen, this'll be the day ye'll 'member as the day you nearly caught Capt'n Jack Sparrow" before jumping back into the water.  
  
I ran to the blacksmiths forge where Will worked and lived. "Will, where are you?" I yelled. The only other person there was Mister Brown but he had drunken himself to sleep. I went and sat up in the rafters above the forge. I had sat there for about five minutes when the doors opened and in walked Jack Sparrow. Chapter 2: Crow and Bootstrap reunited "What are you doing here?" I yelled down to him foolishly. I suddenly wished I hadn't seeing that he was a pirate and I was just a girl with a brand. "If it isn't our little pirate lady and wha' name shal' ye' grace us with miss?" I replied "Amelia Warner" Jack pondered his thought's and then said "ah, ye'd be Crow's kid, Slip-up. 'Aven't seen ye since ye were knee 'igh ye was" The doors opened again and Will walked in. I watched as he picked up one of the swords lying on the table near the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked Jack. Jack replied "Ah just 'aving a look around" while placing his hand on a sword that lay near him. Will thrust his sword at Jack and they started fighting. "Your good, boy" Jack said. "I practice three hours a day." Will smirked. Jack thought as he clashed about with Will before saying "Mate ye' really need to get a girl or are you practicing three hours so you can get a certain girl?" It seemed to go on for hours (like it always did with me) before Mister Brown woke with a start and smashed Jack over the head with his bottle of rum. Just then the guards came in and picked up Jack and dragged him off. Then Commodore walked in and congratulated Mister Brown on the capture of the pirate then just before leaving he said to Will "Mister Turner one of the maidens has gone missing, the one I intend on marrying and you were the last one seen with her and if anything happens to her your held responsible. Understood?" Then he stormed off. Will muttered to himself. "First a pirate and now Amelia has gone missing." I stepped down and said "Um, not exactly Will" "Amelia!" He ran to me and hugged me. I started to cry I was so happy he wasn't angry with me. 'Will I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hidden it from you." Will looked at me with his soft brown eyes before pulling me back into a hug. After a while I left to go back to the manor.  
  
"Did you see the look on Will's face when that pirate grabbed me?" I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. Oh well she'll work it out. I slipped the bed warmer into the bed between the sheets and accidentally hit Miss Elizabeth with it on the feet "Ouch! Amelia do watch what you are doing." Oh, shut up you bloody pom. I felt like saying. That night as I lay in bed I started to realize I was getting really protective over Will since he'd found out about the brand.  
  
*** Jack sat in the cell humming the tune of "It's a pirates life for me" craving for a rum. "Shut-up ye' bloody mongrels" The prisoner's in the next cell were rapping an old bone on the cell bar's. He started to pace the cell trying to devise a plan to get out. After a while he laid down on the cold cement, put his hat over his face and dozed off to sleep.  
  
Jack woke suddenly. There was something going on outside. He looked out the window to see a boat with black sail's that had been torn in battle. "The Black Pearl" he whispered to himself as he noticed a rampage of pirates going through the town. "Barbossa" he muttered before looking into the next cell and seeing a big hole in the wall and all the prisoner's gone. He thought that must've been what woke me up. He lay back on the ground and pulled his hat over his eyes and went back to sleep not waking until the next morning.  
  
*** I woke. There was a commotion going on outside. I walked to my window and looked out. The town was packed with women and children screaming. Suddenly there was a shriek from the other room. Miss Elizabeth! I pulled on my dressing gown and ran from my room. I reached Miss Elizabeth's room when a cannon went through the main door. A pirate jumped out of nowhere and forced me to the ground. Another scream ran throughout the house, this time it was mine. The medallion fell to the ground with a clatter. Fortunately the pirate didn't hear it for he had turned around when Miss Elizabeth had made a get-away. "Not so fast Poppet" he said catching her by the arm. I grabbed the medallion and ran. I ran to the drawing room where I found the sword that had belonged that had belonged to Jack Sparrow's grandfather. I ran back out the door to find Miss Elizabeth. There was no one in sight, but I noticed that there were a few valuable vases missing from the top of the fireplace. "Bloody bastards!" I yelled into the darkness of the hallway. I ran down the stairs to the foyer and out the door into the town.  
  
*** Will woke to hear a banging on the door. He looked out the door to see the town swarming with people and pirates. Will picked up the sword that lay near the hammock. He decided to take the window instead of getting himself killed going out the front door. He stepped out the window and nearly got hit over the head by a pirate, he swung around and swords clashed. He looked up to see a crowd of pirates leading Elizabeth to the wharf. Then another pirate came up behind Will and struck him on the head with what felt like a giant sledgehammer. He lay there still as stone.  
  
*** I ran the fastest in my life through the town in just my nightdress and robe. I flinched as smashed glass dug into my feet. I saw someone familiar up ahead holding his sword in front of him just as a massive pirate went to smash him on the head with a metal pipe "No!" I yelled just as he struck Will hard enough to knock him out. Will fell to his knee's then collapsed to the ground. "Will!" I yelled as loud as I could. The Pirates turned to look at me then fled to the wharf. I ran to Will's side and turned him on his back. He had a deep cut above his eyebrow. I looked around. The town was dark and silent as it had been before the rampage. I pulled up Will's shoulder's and dragged him to the smithy's forge. When I got there I hoisted him up onto his hammock and went to find some cloth to stop the bleeding. "Wha' ye' do that for Will?" I muttered as I sat there watching him.  
  
*** Will woke abruptly and sat up nearly falling out off his hammock. His head was pounding as he looked over to see Amelia asleep in the chair next to the hammock with her feet up on the table. Will looked closer to see deep gashes running up her legs where the glass had cut her. He slowly got out of the hammock and walked over to the door when he heard Amelia mumble "Where are ye' off ta ye sneaky dog?" Will glanced over at her and she opened one eye "Aye, ye." She said sharply. She stood up and walked over to him and said "Ye' ain't goin' anywhere without me. Remember I'm a pirate and I don't think ye' want me on ya back for the rest of ye' life" Will laughed and they walked out the door. Will and Amelia decided to split up and Amelia went to the jail (Which Will protested to before Amelia reminded him that she was a pirate and had a bit more sense than him) and Will set of to find the Governor.  
  
*** When Will found the Governor, he was talking to Commodore Norrington. Will walked over to them said his greeting's before saying "Captain Swann they've taken Miss Swann and we must go after them." They replied with "Yes Turner" before turning their back's to him and debating about where the pirates had taken their gold. Will stormed off to see if I'd had better luck.  
  
*** "Jack Sparrow" I said when I confronted the pirate lying there with his hat over his face. "Jack Sparrow" I said in a huff as I crossed my arms before hearing him groan and then mutter "Captain" "Okay, Captain Jack Sparrow" he lifted his hat and replied "Aye'?" "We need you to help us find the Black Pearl" He looked at me and said "Slip-up ye' bin' there. Why don't you lead the way" "That was twelve years 'go Jack," I thought back to when Jack was only about twenty and I had watched him and the crew running around after my father and Bootstrap who were always barking orders. "Jack, you 'member the time you held a sword to my throat threatening to kill me and me' father got you and made you promise that one day you would pay me back?" "Aye' I remember that he made me scrub the decks for hours" The doors burst open and Will walked in. Jack put his hat back over his face to go to sleep again. "Will try to talk some sense into him please" I sat down on the ground "Oi' Sparrow" Jack lifted his hat up "Where does the Black Pearl make berth?" Will continued. Jack sat up and said "The Pearl berths on an island called the Isla de Meurte and only those that have bin' there know where t' go" Will thought "Sparrow, I'll make you a deal. I'll get you out of here if you help us find Elizabeth." He'd let it slip. "Oh so you found a girl?" I gave Will daggers with my eye's then to Jack and gave him and innocent girl look he reacted saying "Boy, what's your name?" Will replied "Will Turner" "Aye, guessing that's short for William?" "Yes" "Mmm. Named after your father? Good old Bootstrap Bill" "Bootstrap Bill!" I blurted out "He's Bootstrap's son?" I said pointing at Will and shaking my hand before muttering "No good blighta' 'im an' me' Da'" Jack looked away from me and back to Will "Ye' pa' left her" jerking his head towards me "Here in Port Royal when she was eleven" I shot a look at Jack "Ye' 'ad a say in that Jack Sparrow" I said shaking my finger at him. "Slip-up ye' better calm down luv" Then he looked at Will again and said "Well are ye' gonna' get me outta' 'ere or not?" Then Jack said suddenly "Damn the fool! The key's ran off" referring to the dog that usually sat at the door with the key's in it's mouth. "Jack, I'm a blacksmith. I made these cell's" He walked over to the wall and pulled the wood that was supported by nails to make a shelf and walked back to the cell. "With the right leverage the door should come straight off the hinges." Will said before lifting the door straight off the hinges. Jack stepped out and thanked Will. "So are we going now?" Jack looked at me "We?" I answered "You, me and Will.." Jack shot a glance at will before saying "Sorry luv but its bad luck to have a woman on board a ship" I scowled at him. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand from my hip and kissed it "It was nice te' see ye' again Slip-up." As good looking Jack was I was so frustrated that I could have killed him "You scoundrel" and stalked off. Followed by Will and Jack who turned right as I walked past the smithy's. I suddenly got an idea. "Help me" I swayed into the wharf looking frightened. "What is it miss?" All the men wearing gray wigs turned towards me. "Oh, that horrible pirate Jack Sparrow attacked me and ran off he stole my purse" All eye's were on me This Jack is called sweet revenge I thought. "Which way did he go miss?" I pointed towards the forge and whispered "That way." Knowing Jack I knew he'd probably come to the wharf and steal a ship most likely the Interceptor.  
  
Chapter 3: A dirty trick A soldier came up to me as the rest ran off in the direction I had pointed. "Would you like a spot of tea Miss?" I thought "Oh yes please." When the soldier walked off I went to the largest chest that was getting loaded onto the ship and opened it to find it full of rum bottles. I sighed and put them all into the water and watched them drift away except for three, which I kept when Jack and I might feel like a bit of rum. Unlike Will I had been brought up on rum and still longed for it when I saw it and knowing Jack would too. I climbed into the chest and closed the lid.  
  
I waited there for a while until the soldiers that had been after Jack came back to load the ship. They first lifted up my chest and carried it to the ship. I felt a THUNK when they put it on the deck before going back for the rest. They had just gotten back off after putting the last chest on board when Jack and Will decided to take the ship for a ride. I heard Jack yell back to the soldiers "Thank-you so very much for getting us ready for our voyage"  
  
After a while I heard Jack say to Will "My boy this call's for a celebration" He rummaged through chests and barrels before coming to mine. He lifted the lid. I stood up and slapped him on the face "Jack Sparrow that was very rude of you to leave me behind." I handed him a bottle of rum and walked over to Will and slapped him across the cheek "And that was very low of you William Turner, to leave me there after I saved you from getting killed by pirates" They both stood there rubbing their cheeks as I took a sip from the bottle of rum in my hand. I went and sat down by the mast. Will and Jack stood there and for a while rubbing their faces before Jack came over to me and said softly "Luv, That was a very low 'and trick ye played and now ye can't tell me that I didn't warn ye. This is going to be a very rough trip for ye luv." He leaned down closer so I could smell the rum on his breath "It's not that I don't like the female company but I'm warnin' ye." I slapped him acroos the face and said, "Jack Sparrow are you try to intimidate me?" before walking to the cabin where there was a few hammocks hung and climbing into one I slept until the next morning.  
  
We traveled all-day and arrived in Totuga early that night. I looked around and saw how much Tortuga hadn't changed since I was last there twelve years ago. As we walked through the streets men looked at me as if I was a piece of meat but backed off when Jack glared back at them. I got the feeling that Jack cared about me a bit more than he showed "Watch it luv" he whispered as I accidentally ran into him.  
  
We eventually found Gibbs (one of the sailors that had been on the ship when we rescued Will) lying in a pigsty. I stood there and watched Will and Jack chuck buckets of water on him to wake him up.  
  
An hour later Will and I found ourselves keeping guard while Jack and Gibbs talked about the journey ahead of them. After awhile Jack called us and Will took a seat beside Gibbs and gave me a look to say haha you and Jack that'll be a story back at port. Jack stood up and bowed "Amelia." I sat down and rested my elbows on the table. The barmaid came and asked what we wanted to drink "We'll have three rum's thanks lass" As the maid brought them out Gibbs, Will and Jack all reached for one leaving me without "Jack" I whined "You dog why didn't ye get me one?" Jack smiled and said "Amelia, after what you did yesterday course I'm not gettin' ye one."  
  
That night Jack decided to be smart with me and only rent one room. There I was standing there as Will stretched out on the rug on the floor, Gibbs sat in a chair near the fireplace "Jack, Where am I going to sleep?" I asked. Jack smiled and said "There's plenty of room in the bed luv" I looked at him horrified. I stepped over Will who jumped and walked over to Jack snatching the hat right off his head and smacked him across the face and said "ye' filthy" I smacked him again "no good" I hit him again near the shoulder "bloody pirate" I stood there fuming. Jack stood up and snatched the hat right out of my hands and said "Fine take the Bed" and he lay on the floor hat over his face and dozed off. I climbed into bed and was nearly asleep when I heard someone whispering in my ear. It was Jack "Hey, luv next time you try to insult me don't use pirate" I opened my eyes and rolled over to face him and he said quietly "Feel like a drink luv?" I got out of bed and followed him to the bar. We sat there for hour's talking about everything. I found one thing most disturbing when Jack told me my father had been killed years ago by Barbossa. We drank into the late night and when they closed the pub we went back to our room and sat there talking. I found myself snuggling up to Jack slowly and he wasn't fighting it. After a while he lent down and kissed me on the lips. I sat up to face him and put my arms around his neck and we kissed again. I felt a complete loss of control. I soon fell asleep lying next to Jack with his arms around me. I woke in the morning and felt like going back to sleep and grasped what I thought was a pillow before realising it was a shirt and wearing that shirt was a body. I sat up and saw that is was Jack. I lay back down and closed my eyes when Jack's arms moved around my waist and pulled me forward. "Jack" I whispered "What's wrong?" I asked. He mumbled "Just making sure you're here" I smiled and snuggled up to him when I heard someone say something. I sat up straight and looked to the floor and saw Will looking up at me with his hands behind his head. "New boyfriend Slip?" I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He picked up the pillow and went back to sleep. I snuggled up to Jack and fell back to sleep and was awoken by Jack when he got up and I fell back onto the bed. Jack pulled on his boots and kissed me on the lips before saying "Wake up ye' lot" Will grumbled and Gibbs sat up slowly and it was only then that I realized I had a terrible headache.  
  
The sailors where lined up along the dock. I stood there with my arm looped through Will's to stop me falling over from the hangover. Jack walked up to the first sailor and asked him a question that I didn't catch cause my head was aching. Anyway the man didn't answer and Gibbs told Jack that he'd had his tongue cut out and that the parrot had been trained to talk for him. Jack asked the parrot the same questions and the parrot replied with a riddle that probably ment yes. Then from down the end a voice asked "And what is in the benefit for us." Jack walked to the sailor and lifted the brim of the large hat that the sailor wore to see a young native girl. Jack cried "Anamaria!" To find himself being slapped across the face again. " You stole my ship" she yelled. Jack said back "I simply borrowed without asking" "Yes but you didn't bring it back did you?" she snarled.  
  
After quite a long argument with Anamaria we got on our way. I was standing near the side when Gibbs shouted to me "It's bad luck to 'ave a lady on board" and I yelled back to him "I am a pirate more than ye 're a man, ye scurvy dog!" He seemed a bit insulted by that then Jack spoke up "Aye' she's a real wild 'un so ye keep ou' of a way, Gibbs" as he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. My head was pounding so I decided to go down to the cabin I got into one and was nearly asleep when someone walked in. I turned over and saw Jack getting into the hammock across from me. He put his hat over his eyes not knowing that I was awake and went to sleep. I woke up a bit later because I had heard a thump and I looked over to see Jack sitting there rubbing his back. "Jack, are ye' 'right?" I asked. "Aye Slip, I'm 'right luv." I got out of the hammock and walked over to help him up as I realized that there was something going on out on the deck. Jack ran to the deck with me in hot pursuit. There was a storm and everyone was running around the deck. I was halfway across the deck when a wave came and nearly washed me over. Luckily Jack grabbed me around the waist and held me tight. I saw Gibbs forcing his way across the deck yelling something. When he got closer I realized he was yelling "Capt'n! Should we pull the tarps?" Jack nodded and pulled me towards the wheel where Anamaria was steering. He took over from her and the rest of the crew pulled the tarps like across like a roof. Jack got everyone under and Will, Anamaria and I went down to the cabin.  
  
After the storm we all headed for the deck. Jack was standing there, dreadlocks flying in the wind steering the ship toward land. That night we all sat on deck and ate our supper. I leant against Will for I still had a really big headache and Jack stood at the wheel. When Will spoke up "Jack how did you get off that island that Barbossa had stranded you on?" Jack replied "I went and stood in the water for three days and three nights until all the sea creatures got used to me then I roped three turtles together to make a raft and paddled away. Will asked "What did you use for rope?" Jack smiled and said "Hair from my back." I cringed.  
  
Later on we all went to sleep in the cabin and Jack stayed out on the deck for most of the night and not coming to sleep until the early hours of the morning.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth sat in the cabin of the Black Pearl as a pirate poked his head around the door. "Miss Turner, the Captain requests that you dine with him and that you wear this" he said handing Elizabeth a red dress. "Tell the captain that I shall not dine with him." Elizabeth said sternly. The pirate smiled the captain said ye'd say that and said to tell ye' that if not yu can dine with the crew" he laughed "Naked." Elizabeth huffed and snatched the dress off him. "Fine"  
  
That night Elizabeth sat at the table watching Barbossa's monkey, Jack eating a banana. Barbossa grinned at her and said "Eat up Miss Turner you must be starving." Elizabeth grabbed a chicken leg and took a big bite of it. After dinner Barbossa handed her and apple and said "Would you care for an apple Miss?" Elizabeth looked at him. "It's poisoned." She said. She ran out the door and to her fright when she reached the deck she shook with horror as there worked the rotting skeletons of the crew. Barbossa stepped out into the light and said "Welcome to the Black Pearl Miss"  
  
Chapter4: You think love is Blind The next day the Interceptor arrived in the small island of Moolala. Jack decided to be generous and gave Anamaria and I our own room for the night. I had just dozed off to sleep when there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it to see Jack standing there. "Wanna' drink luv?" and we walked arm in arm down the stairs to the pub. We sat there for hours drinking when I eventually passed out. Jack carried me back to my room. He kissed me on the head and whispered "Night luv." And I somehow managed to mumble back "Night Jack." Before going back to sleep.  
  
The next morning as Will, Jack and I walked back to the ship I saw a woman only a bit older than me smile and fix herself up when she saw Jack. Jack saw her and smiled before looking at the ground. I was thinking about it and it then clicked. I walked ahead of Jack and stood there. He stopped before saying " 'scuse me luv." I looked into his eyes and found tears coming to my eyes when I saw the look in his eyes. "Jack, ye' slept with her didn't ye'?" "It was." I cut him short "Jack Sparra' don't ye think ye that you can lie to me ye' dog." I slapped him over the face before running to the ship. Tears were streaming down my face as I ran into Anamaria and kept going. I ran into the cabin and slammed the door and screamed "Ye're bilge-sucking scurvy dog Jack Sparra' and I wish I 'adn't ever laid eyes on ye."  
  
I lay in the hammock thinking about how he could have done that and it just made me cry more. Someone opened the door and walked in and sat by the hammock. "Slip, you know what Jacks like." Came Wills voice. I sat up to look at him. "Yeah, well I thought I did." Will hugged me and said "You've had worst done to you." I pulled out of his hug and stood up and yelled "If ye' mean me bein' left at Port Royal than ye're wrong Will. I thought I had a chance and that he really cared but he didn't. Did he?" I looked at Will. I could tell I'd hurt him. "Will.." I started but the doors opened and at the door stood Jack. Will stood up and left. I turned my back to Jack. "Amelia" he started "I never ment ta' hurt ye'. It was an accident." His black eyes looked into my soul as I turned to face him. "I know it didn't mean anything Jack" he sighed. Then I yelled "Like ye' and me didn' mean anything!" He looked at me startled that I fired back like that. "I didn't mean to do that Amelia and I do love ye can't ye' forgive me" he said softly. "Jack I thought ye' were different and that ye' didn't just sleep 'round like me father but I was wrong!" I screamed at him. He stood his full height and said sternly "Amelia, ye gotta believe me. I'd do nothin' te' hurt ye'. I was drunk and wasn't thinking" "Don't ye think I'm going to back off ye bloody dog. I don' care whether ye' were drunk or anything cause ye really broke me 'eart Jack!" I stormed out the door and sat on the deck. Anamaria walked over and sat down. "What's wrong Slip?" I looked at the ground and said "Just a disagreement between jack and I. That's all." "Slip, having a disagreement doesn't involve words such as love, forgiveness and 'earts." I looked up to see Jack walking back over to me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the cabin. "Amelia, don't ye dare think I'm gonna' back off cause ye walked out." He looked at me and frowned. His eyes were dark and stormy. "Amelia, ye' know I didn' mean ta' break ye' heart and ye' just blew me off cause I made a mistake. I ain't ever gonna do it again, savvy?" I looked back angrily "Jack I wasn't born yesterda' and I know ye slept with that girl and that's the end of the discussion!" He grabbed me and said "Amelia won't ye listen ta me? I didn' mean to 'urt ye." "Yeah well ye' did Jack. You mixed me up with someone who couldn't resist and would forgive ye' then ye didn't know me did ye'. Don't you think I won't get over you and that I'll cry every time I see ye'. Jack I really do love ye' but this is just wrong and if ye're gonna do this to me again then it's over Jack." He let go of my hands and walked back to the deck  
  
*** Will stood near the wheel talking to Anamaria but also trying to listen in on Amelia and Jack. Jack was talking softly (very unusual from Jack who was usually very loud) but Amelia was talking loud enough to hear from his position by the wheel. She said that it was over between her and Jack and that she loved him, but that's all Will heard before Jack marched back up on deck and yelled "Back to work otherwise ye' can go without dinner for the rest o' the trip!" Everyone went back to work and tried not to disturb Jack in his foul mood. Amelia wasn't seen for the rest of the night and only appeared later the next day after lunch.  
  
*** Jack stayed out of Amelia's way for the rest of the trip to Isla de Meurte. He wasn't going to fight with her anymore. Amelia was a fighter and Jack knew it so he avoided her as much as he could only saying the occasional " Hello luv." And only getting a "Jack" said back. Anamaria and Will were fed up with seeing them both in a bad mood all the time so the day before they reached Isla de Meurte they took Jack and Amelia To the cabin and talked to them.  
  
*** "We're sick of seeing you two being angry at everyone because you can't work it out." Will said sternly to Jack and I as we sat there listening. "Either you make up and be friends or we all feel like we're in hell cause of you two always grumbling." said Anamaria. Will looked at me and then at Jack. "Slip, Jack told me the whole story after you found out. It's not the way it seems." This was when Jack broke in. "Amelia, I haven't been back to that island for seven years and your father was killed seven years ago. I had arrived in Moolala just before I heard the news of Bootstrap and Crows deaths. I haven't bin' ta' Moolala since then. The night we stayed there I received a letter from your Da'. The man who gave it to me said that he had gotten the letter to give to me seven years ago." This was the point when Jack pulled a letter out of the pocket of his vest and handed it to me. Anamaria looked suspicious. She knew that Jack never read unless he had to; this must have been very important. I unfolded it and read it aloud:  
To Jack Sparrow,  
By this time Barbossa would have murdered me. My daughter Amelia (slip-up) would be in Port Royal where I left her or with you on your voyage to Isla de Meurte. I trust you will be with her and looking after her. Amelia will be in your debt and if you break her heart you will find that she would fight you. The reason I write is because Barbossa is searching for Bootstraps son William and to tell you that you are not to lose him to Barbossa for he holds the last medallion. Black Pearl shall be not far from you at the time and I hope that you look after Amelia and don't break heart or you'll have me there protecting her. The Black Pearl is yours Jack.  
  
Philip Warner (Crow)  
  
Jack looked at me. "I got a fright and that drove me to do what I did." Jack said solemnly. I looked into his eyes and saw the truth that lay there. "I'm sorry Jack." I ran and hugged him. "It's 'right luv."  
  
The next day we arrived at Isla de Meurte. Gibbs lowered a boat with Jack, Will and I into the water. Jack yelled back to Gibbs "If something happens, keep to the code!" Will asked Jack what the code ment. Jack said "It means whoever falls behind gets left behind" and we rowed towards the dark island. Isla de Meurte was an island covered in caves. Jack rowed the boat into the cave eventually we reached a bank. I could hear a loud voice saying "Men, how long have we waited for this chance?" A chorus rang up and said "Ten years!" The loud voice said again "We finally have the Turner child and all the medallions to break the curse upon us." I gasped. They need Will. Elizabeth must have said her name was Turner. Stupid woman. Will went ahead and crouched behind a pile of rocks with Jack and I in pursuit. "Now Will don't do anything stupid and the same to you Slip." Jack said sternly. Barbossa stood on a big pile of gold behind a chest of coins. I heard Jack whisper "The treasure of cortes." Barbossa had a knife held to Elizabeths palm. "Elizabeth." Muttered Will. Barbossa slit a line along Elizabeths hand. At that point Will had, had enough and knocked Jack on the head. "Will" I hissed "What was that for?" "I have to save Elizabeth, Slip." I sighed and sat there next to Jack as Will slipped into the water.  
  
*** Will slipped in to the water and swum silently around to behind Barbossa and put his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming and she woke up with a fright. Will put his finger to his lips to motion to her to be quiet. And she crawled into the water after him. *** I saw Will run with Elizabeth to the boat. Elizabeth climbed into the boat and Will motioned for me to go with him. I shook my head and Will came up to me and dragged me back to the boat. I strongly protested before Will put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. I jumped out of the boat and ran back to Jack. He was starting to wake back up when Barbossa turned around to see Elizabeth. "The girls gone!" he screamed. All the pirates turned an ran back our way. They ran to the boats to see all the oars gone. "The oars are gone!" yelled one Pirate. Jack grabbed my hand and we followed the stampede. They turned to face us as we reached the crowd. One pointed to Jack "Your ment to be dead." Jack looked at me before saying "Aren't we dead luv?" I shrugged trying to laugh. "Oh." Said Jack before grabbing my arm again and running in the other direction.  
  
***  
  
Chapter5: Running into death Will and Elizabeth arrived at the Interceptor and called out to Gibbs. They got hauled up onto the deck and Gibbs and Anamaria asked, "Where's Jack?" Will looked at them before saying "Keep to the code." Anamaria and Gibbs looked at Will as he took Elizabeth down below to get her a blanket.  
  
*** Jack and I ran back to the middle of the cave where we ran into Barbossa. He said to the crew that had followed us "Kill them!" Jack quickly said "It didn't work with the girl, did it?" I looked at him. Was Jack trying to make conversation with Barbossa or trying to get away. I sighed thankfully when Barbossa gave the order for them to put the guns down. "What do ye know about Bootstraps kid?" Sneered Barbossa. "I know ye' got the wrong kid."  
  
*** "The Black Pearl's gaining on us!" Screamed Anamaria. Everyone rushed around the deck pulling down the sails and doing as much as they could to go faster. Elizabeth and Will ran onto to the deck. "Why don't we try to lighten the ship so that we can lose them in that reef over there?" She indicated a small reef to the north. "Get rid of anything that isn't that useful!" Shouted Anamaria. The crew threw anything that wasn't really needed into the ocean. The Black Pearl approached yet faster. "Ok what now?" Asked Gibbs who was standing next to Anamaria. "We have to make a stand!" Said Will. "That's daft." Gibbs smiled "Daft like Jack!" "Put down the starboard anchor!" Yelled Anamaria. The crew lowered the anchor into the water and the Interceptor swung around to face the Black Pearl. "Find anything to load the cannons with and find some pistols." Demanded Gibbs. They slowly came up to the side of the Black Pearl.  
  
*** The cannons sounded and I heard yelling coming from outside the ship. I ran to the window in the gallows. Jack and I stood by the window of our little cell that had been place on the ship. The Interceptor was at the side of the ship and was fighting to get away. I ducked just as a fork came flying through the window. I looked at Jack and than heard him yell "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" I couldn't help myself from laughing. Here we were in the middle of the bloody Caribbean, captured by pirates and the people that were going to save us were just outside and Jack was saying "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" What was the world coming to? I sighed and then ducked as a candelabrum came flying through the window. I looked at where it had hit to see a huge hole in the metal bars. "Jack, here's a hole." I yelled before I stepped out onto the stairs with Jack not too far behind. I stopped in shock as I saw the Pearls crew leading Will, Elizabeth and Anamaria up onto the deck soon followed by Gibbs and the rest of the crew. Barbossa lined us all up along the deck and as we got about three miles from the Interceptor it blew up. Will lowered his head a bit upset that they had lost such a fine ship. Will looked back up and snatched a gun out of the pirates belt that stood behind him. He aimed it at Barbossas heart. Barbossa laughed then sneered "You've only got one shot boy and remember we can't die." "Don't do anything stupid jack muttered as Will stepped forward and said "No, but I can." Pulling the gun from his target and placed it under his chin. "Like that." Jack sighed. "Who are you boy?" Jack quickly stepped up blocking Barbossas view of Will. "He's the cousin of an aunt, twice removed." He smiled before shrugging. "I am Will Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Will spoke up. If he ever got out of this I was going to kill him. He stood there with the gun to his chin still when Barbossa asked him "What is your price boy?" "Elizabeth goes free" I sighed "and Amelia." Jack stood there pointing at himself, "And Jack and the crew." Barbossa laughed and we were all led over to a bare part of the deck and tied up. I leant my head against Wills shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
"Jack don't you remember this island? It's the one we made you governor on our last little expedition." "So it is." Jack said looking up at the island. I stood there shaking. They weren't really going to make us walk the plank. Were they? "You next little lady." "You said they'd go free!" shouted Will from his little position behind one of the pirates. "Yes boy, but you failed to mention where and when." Barbossa smiled as Elizabeth was pushed off the plank after Barbossa had made her take off the red dress that had belonged to him. I was pushed forward on to the plank with Jack not too far behind when Jack said bravely "Last time you gave me a pistol with a single shot. This time there are three of us. Don't you think it would be kind to give us three pistols with a few shots?'' Barbossa thought before calling out "Will one man go and fetch Jacks pistol?" One of the crew ran off. "But." Jack was cut short. "Mister Sparrow, be a gentleman and shoot one of the lovely ladies and you and the other can starve to death." Jacks pistol was brought forward but just before it was handed to him I stepped one step to far back and fell into the water.  
  
The warm water flowed around me as I sunk further and further down. I opened my eyes and saw Jack, pistol in hand swimming towards me. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to the surface. We swam to the shore and saw Elizabeth on her hands and knees in the sand trying to catch her breath. She stood up as we stepped onto dry land. I collapsed on the sand trying to think why the heck I was here then standing up Jack undid my ropes and walked into the trees. "What are you going to do Jack?" Asked Elizabeth as we followed him into the trees. Jack walked around knocking on trees. Finally he came to one hollow one and turned to face north he paced out ten steps. When he stopped he jumped up and down a few times before bending down and opening a trapdoor. He jumped down into the hole and came back holding three bottles of rum. As he climbed out of the hole he said "Last time merchant sailors had a rum cache here but it looks like they've bin' out of buisness, no thanks to your friend Norrington." Nodding at Elizabeth. "So that's the mystery of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? You lay here on a beach drinking rum for three says?" Elizabeth said horror struck. I was getting very up tight by this time. "Elizabeth, to tell you the truth I think it is a incredibly good idea and not to mention it would stop you stressing about everything." Elizabeth looked at me in horror and Jack just smiled and said simply "Welcome to the Caribbean luv." I followed Jack as he walked off into the sun with Elizabeth not too far behind.  
  
I laughed as I fell over and landed on top of Jack after we had danced around the fire singing "It's a pirates life for me." I moved so that my head was resting on Jacks chest so I could hear his heart beat. "Well the company has defiantly changed since I was last here not to mention the scenery." He said looking down at me. I sat up and faced him. "Jack Sparrow, I don't think I'm drunk enough to speak to me like that." Jack threw back his head and roared with laughter and I ended up in the sand. I lay there thinking about how the heck I was going to get off this island when I slowly fell asleep.  
  
I woke up. Something was burning. "Jack, Jack." I shook him and he slowly woke. "Something's burning." He sat bolt upright and sniffed the air. Slowly getting up we walked towards the smoke and found Elizabeth throwing the last bottle of rum into the big bonfire. "What are. What are you doing?" Jack stuttered. "You burnt the food, the shelter. The rum!" "Yes I burnt the rum." I looked at her hardly believing my eyes. "Why is the rum gone?" Jack spat out. "One it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men bad. Two, you got Amelia drunk and three this signal is over a hundred metres high and soon the Royal Navy will see it and come rescue us." We gaped at her and then I said "Well I've got a few points to make. One, We were not drunk. Two, I am old enough to drink thank-you very much and three, don't try to fix us. We're not broken." She gave me that horrified look she had been giving me the last few days. Jack grabbed my arm and we walked off in the other direction.  
  
A few hours later as Jack and I sat on the beach we saw the flags of a ship. "Oh no here comes the Dauntless." I said grumpily. Jack looked out over the ocean and said smugly "There'll be no livin' with her now." We slowly made our way back to Elizabeth.  
  
"But Commodore we've got to save Will." Elizabeth and I strongly protested as we stood next to Jack on the deck of the HMS Dauntless. "No we do not go around chasing men who disobey orders." I walked up to him and said softly "Oh please Commodore please do it for me." He looked at me like most men do when they're in love. "Okay, I will go after Mister Turner and retrieve the gold." I smiled at him and said "Oh thank-you Commodore." I quickly kissed him on the cheek and left him dumbfounded. Ok that was one thing my father had done right to me and that was to bribe people and pickpocket. Ok make that two.  
  
Jack said loudly to everyone "Aye, I'll lead you to the Isla de Meurte and retrieve Mister Turner and your gold and ye' will wait of shore in your ship ready to blast them pirates out of the water, savvy?" The Commodore thought for a minute. "That Mister Sparrow is a good plan." He looked back at me and smiled.  
  
We traveled under Jacks lead to Isla de Meurte. Waiting just off shore the soldiers lowered Jack into a raft and into the water. Jack rowed off humming the tune to "It's a pirates life for me." I ran to the side of the ship when nobody was looking and cut on rope attached to one of the boats so that it floated around near the Governors office. Knowing the Commodore he was probably going lock Elizabeth and I in the office so that he would think that he had protection over the females.  
  
*** Wills head was being held over the chest of coins with a knife being held to his throat. Barbossa was sating his big lecture when a voice broke in. "You wouldn't want te' be doin' that." Came Jacks voice. "Not possible. Your ment to be dead." Barbossa gaped. "Not probable." Jack corrected him "Anyway I don' think ye' won' te' be doin' that as I said before." "No, I really think I do and stay there 'cause you're next mate." "Your funeral." Jack said matter-of-factly. "Why's that Mister Sparra'?" Jack smiled and said "Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Governors Navy is waiting just off shore. Why not wait and claim the Dauntless the makin' of ye' own fleet?" Jack slowly picked up some medallions and said "Say, after ye' kill Norringtons men." He smiled "Every," he dropped one coin. "Last," he dropped another into the chest. "One." The last coin fell into the chest. Will looked hard as he saw a glint of gold coming from Jacks sleeve before Jack put his hands in his belt and pulledthem out again and the glint was gone. Will got an idea. "You were planning this from the start!" He yelled trying to pull away. Jack smiled and said smugly "Ye' could say that." "Jack I thought I had ye' figured." Barbossa looked from Jack back to Will. "But ye' a hard man to predict." "Me, I'm dishonest and a dishonest man you can trust. It's the honest ones ye' gotta' look out for."  
  
*** Elizabeth and I climbed into the boat just after the Governor had spoken to us. He had said to me "Amelia I am so happy that the Commodore has proposed to you and I hope you make the right choice. He is a good and wealthy man and you would have a eventful life with him." More like uneventful if he had kept me locked up all the time.  
  
We rowed into the caves and made bank where all the boats had been kept. "Why don't ye get ye men to row out to the HMS Dauntless and Blow them to smithereens." I heard Jacks voice bellow. "To the boats!" Jack yelled. "Oh sorry, sorry captain you give the orders." I heard Barbossa over the top of the crowd "Gents take a walk." "Not to the boats?" Jack stuttered.  
  
Elizabeth and I ran and hid behind a pile of gold coins. The crew of the Black Pearl ran past. "They're heading for the ship." I whispered to Elizabeth. When the last pirates had gone we slipped into the main cave where Jack was looking around through all the gold and Barbossa was keeping a close eye on Will who was sitting by a wall. Jack saw us and picked up a sword that lay near him. "Barbosssa, it's judgement day!" He ran at Barbossa sword forward. Their swords clashed as Barbossa struck at Jack. I ran as a pirate saw us and ran sword in hand at us. "Elizabeth, pick up something sharp and start stabbing!" Elizabeth absolutely mortified but she picked up a jeweled scepter and hit a pirate that went to hit her. I ran to Will and undid his ropes and handed him a sword. "Start acting like ye' father Will and kill some pirates once in a while, savvy?" Will smiled at me and ran as I swung around and hit a crewmember that had unfortunately stepped into the moonlight and turned skeletal. His head flew off as I hit him with force. I stopped and gasped when Barbossa drove a sword straight into Jacks stomach. "Jack!" I screamed running but Will caught me and I looked to see Jack stepping back into the moonlight. He suddenly became a rotting skeleton with his clothes rotting. I gasped again and then Jack did something not so expected by Barbossa or I. Jack stood up straight again and pulled the sword from his stomach. He then reached down to his belt and pulled out one of the medallions. Jack slowly flipped it through his fingers before saying "Sorry mate. Couldn't resist." Barbossa questioned. "So what is it going to be Jack? Two immortals fighting it out until the trumpets sound or." Jack cut him short and said "Or Barbossa you could just surrender?" Barbossa grinned. Jack turned and ran with Barbossa in hot pursuit. Everyone stopped fighting so they could just watch Jack and Barbossa fight it out. It went on for ages before a gunshot went off and Jack stood there smoking pistol in hand. Barbossa laughed. "Ten years ye' keep that gun and now ye waste your shot." "No he didn't waste his shot!" shouted Will as he opened his hand and let the medallion that Jack had had fall into the chest soaked with Wills blood. I gasped as I felt a cold shiver run down my back. Barbossa stood there with no signs of dying. I fell to my knees as a pain shot into my chest. I stood back up and backed into the moonlight. My whole body turned into a skeleton that was slowly rotting. Jack looked shocked as I walked back to the shadows and I turned back to normal. The pain in my leg where Barbossa had gotten me earlier had disappeared. I realised what I had to do so I let the sword that was in my hand slip and cut my hand so it bled. I didn't feel a thing. I ripped the medallion from my neck and placed it in my blood soaked hand before throwing it into the chest. A sudden cold chill ran through my body and I collapsed. I saw Barbossa out the corner of my eye fall to the ground and die. Before a sharp pain ran through my whole body forcing the cold away. I heard someone run to my side and place their hand on my head. "You did great luv." I heard Jack whisper in my ear. I felt the cut hand being wrapped by something. I managed to turn my head and see Elizabeth wrapping my hand in a scarf that Jack had handed her from his belt. The white scarf was slowly getting redder as my arm bled. I felt something placed on my wrist and heard Jack whisper "You deserve it Slip." I closed my eyes as two people, most likely Will and Jack lifted me up and carried me to the boat.  
  
I woke. I could feel a pain in my arm and in my leg. Some one was holding my left hand. 'Hello?" I whispered. "Your awake!" It was a mans voice. " Jack?" I asked hoping that it was him. "In the gallows, where he belongs." A sharp pain ran through my heart. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Commodore Norrington sitting there. I gasped for air as I felt as if my lungs had given way. "Are you okay? Does your arm hurt?" asked the Commodore. "Sorry but could I just rest for a bit Commodore?" I asked softly hoping that he would get my hint. "Oh yes, yes." He said as he stood up. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
I woke up later. Without opening my eyes I flexed the fingers on my left hand. They were fine but when I tried to flex the fingers on my right hand I found my whole arm hurt. I opened my eyes and saw no one there. I got up and winced when I realized my leg was bandaged. I pulled on my boots that lay by the bed and limped towards the door and opened it. At the door stood one of the soldiers. I said quietly "Are you guarding me sir?" He looked at me and said "Your awake!" I asked him to help me to the drawing room. He helped me walk down the stairs and into the drawing room. When I got there I saw Elizabeth and Will sitting at the table talking about Jack. "They are going to hang him the day after we arrive." I walked in and sat down. Will and Elizabeth jumped. "Amelia you're awake." Said Will and Elizabeth together. "Where's Jack?" Will looked at me and said "Amelia the governor announced that you were apparently getting married to Norrington. Jack found out and I don't think that he's very happy Slip." "Where is he?" I asked sternly. Elizabeth spoke this time "He's in the gallows guarded by soldiers. You won't be able to see him." I looked at the door where the guard stood. Then looked back to Will and Elizabeth. "Will would you help me to the gallows please?" Will stood up and helped me down the stairs to the gallows. When I got there a guard stood there. "Could I please get through to Mister Sparrow please." The guard said back "Sorry miss but I have strict instructions to not let you see him." I looked at Will and then back at the guard when I heard Jacks voice "Let the lass through." he was standing in the cell with his arms looped around the bars. I told Will to stay at the door. I walked over to Jack "How are you?" I asked. "Peachy" Jack replied sarcastically. "Jack, What's wrong." He looked at me. His black eyes where really stormy and darker than usual. I'd only seen his eyes like that once after we'd visited Moolola. I sighed, "Jack I'm sorry. I didn't even say yes." Jack turned away. "Yeah, well look after ye' husband." I said "Won't ye' even listen?" Jack looked at the ground "We've 'ad this conversation before luv and no I won't listen ta' ye." I saw Jack glance at my left arm. I looked at it and saw a gold bracelet with small diamonds in it. "Fine Jack don't listen to me!" I limped out the door and was caught by Will who saw the tears running down my face. He led me back to my room and I lay on the bed and went to sleep.  
  
I woke up and the Commodore was sitting there next to me but this time he stood clear of my arm. "Amelia, do you have an answer to my proposal?" I looked at him and said "Yes." He looked at me and said "Yes you have an answer or yes you'll marry me?" I smiled and said "Yes I'll marry you Commodore." He jumped up and said "oh, thank-you Amelia darling you've made me the happiest man in the world!" He left me to sleep as he went to tell the Governor the news."  
  
I lay there repeating the words over and over in my head. Tomorrow the pirate hangs. Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow. The words echoed. I started to cry again. I got up and changed into a cleaner nightdress before going back to bed.  
  
Early the next day there was a knock at the door and Anna walked in carrying a tray of toast and eggs. I ate them quickly before getting dressed and limping downstairs to the foyer where Commodore sat. "Amelia, the governor called me here to discuss the plans for the wedding." I stopped a bit startled. He looped his arm through mine and helped me to the drawing room where the Governor and Elizabeth sat in the lounge chairs.  
  
We both sat down and the Governor started talking. We sat there for ages and then finally we were called to lunch. After lunch Will arrived and asked to talk to me. We decided to go for a walk while I told him about the plans for the wedding and what had been happening. As we walked past the jails I saw Jack looking out the window waiting for the next day. Tears came to my eyes and I wiped them away. That night I stayed in my room and looked through the letters I had received years ago from my father. They mentioned all kind of things including how her father had described Jack become a very good pirate and captain of the Black Pearl. I smiled and put them back before taking off the bracelet and ring that I wore. The ring the Commodore had presented to me was a beautiful gold one with my name engraved: Amelia Warner. I soon managed to get to sleep.  
  
"Miss Amelia, what are you going to wear for the hanging?" Anna asked me. I thought and then said "The black dress in the wardrobe please Anna." "But miss that is a mourning dress. Surely you would like to wear that pretty red one that the Governor gave you." I looked at her and she backed of seeing the angry expression on my face. "No Anna I shall wear the black one for I am mourning and who I'm mourning for is none of your buisness." I sighed. "Oh and I need some boots like these ones." I said pointing to the soldiers' boots that lay by my bed. "And if you need to go into town to get them could I give you a list of things to get me?" I wrote out the list and handed it to her. Chapter _: If he desires the executioner may have a skirt to hang on the gallows.  
  
I tightened the ribbon around my chin to hold my hat on. I wore the black dress and a pair of brown boots that Anna had fetched for me. On my left hand that wasn't bandaged I had the bracelet that Jack had given me back on Isla de Meurte and the Commodores ring. I jumped as there was a knock on the door and I heard Jeeves voice say "Miss the Commodore is here." I walked down the stairs and saw the Commodore standing there by the door. "Why Amelia you look like you're in mourning." I simply replied "That Commodore is because I am." I looped my arm through his and we walked to the carriage and headed for the town centre.  
  
As we arrived at the Town Centre, people congratulated the Commodore and I on our engagement. "Perfect match I say said one heavily painted woman. We were walking towards Elizabeth and the Governor when a gasp ran through the crowd and everyone turned towards the hanging scaffold. I looked around hoping to see Will as Jack stood there with his hands tied looking not so happy. Slowly Gillette read out the crimes that Jack had committed over the following years and I noticed Jack smiling as he remembered them. "Kidnapping a young woman called Amelia Warner." I gasped and said to Commodore "But he didn't kidnap me." The Commodore kept his head turned towards Jack. I looked over to see Will walking over from the entrance "Governor, Commodore, Slip." He looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth I should have told you from the day I met you. I love you." He looked up to see a brightly coloured parrot fly over the top of us, tipped his hat and walked towards the scaffold. Just as the executioner pulled the lever to drop the trapdoor Will yelled, "Move!" to the people in his way and threw his sword so that it went right into the trapdoor. So Jack was standing there trying to keep his balance on the slippery sword and Will trying to fight off the executioner. "Commodore." I whispered as he went to stop Will. He lent over to hear me when I reached around and pulled the sword right out of his belt "Sorry Commodore." I yelled as I ran towards Jack. I ran up the stairs and straight past Will who was fending off soldiers. I cut the rope that held Jack up and he fell to the ground. I managed to yell, "Get out of the way Jack!" As I jumped through the trapdoor and fell to the ground. I rolled out of the way just as Will jumped through after me. Will pulled out the sword in the trapdoor and I cut Jacks ropes. We started running. I noticed as we ran Jack and Will were a bit more graceful with the swords and as they ran than I was. It was a bit difficult for me seeing that I was wearing a dress and I had to use my left hand because my right was still bandaged up. "What are ye doin 'ere?" Jack asked as we ran. "Me? Oh well Jack by the looks of it I'm saving ye aren't I?" He smiled and we kept running. After a while we found ourselves completely surrounded by soldiers with guns. We spun around trying to find a way out and found ourselves facing the Commodore and Governor. Commodore looked at me. "What do you think your doing?" he asked Will. "I'm saving Jack." Will replied smartly. I hit him. Will pointed at me "Um, and she's helping me." I smiled and crossed my arms. "You do realize you will go straight to the noose Mister Turner?" Will spoke sternly "The executioner can have two pairs of boots if he must but at least my conscience will be clear." I spoke up this time and said "The executioner may also have a skirt if he most desires." Jack looked at me and I saw him half smile. "You forget your place Mister Turner." The Commodore said roughly and Will replied "Right here between you and Jack." "As for me." I jumped. Elizabeth walked forward. And stood by Will. I smiled and stood up there too. "As is mine." "Jack Sparrow is a good man!" Will said truthfully. Jack smiled and pointed at himself. Jack stepped forward and said to the Governor, "Well I think we've all met here spiritually, ecumenically and grammatically." He walked over to the Commodore and said smartly "Mate I want you to know that I was rooting for you the whole way and if you hurt her you'll find you'll have a pirate so bad on your back that Hell itself spits 'im back out, Savvy?" he walked towards Elizabeth "Elizabeth darling, I just don't think it would have worked out between us." Then turning to Will "Um, Will nice hat!" He turned to face me "Look after yourself luv, savvy?" He started to walk away and I said "Jack Sparrow don't you think you can get away with it that easily." I grabbed him by the shirt before he had time to blink I tilted my head up and kissed him as passionately as I could on the lips. He reacted quickly and put his arms around my waist and puling me up. We stopped seeing the whole crowd was staring at us and I stepped away from him licking my bruised lips. He stepped back. "Ladies and gentlemen you will remember this day." He stepped back too far and tripped over a large rock and fell into the ocean. "He has no where to go but back top the noose." Gillette shouted. I laughed before standing up on the rock that jack had just tripped over. I stood there with the black dress whipping around me. "Commodore I'm sorry." I looked at Will with his arm around Elizabeth. "Will and Elizabeth good luck with the wedding. I know it will be wonderful and you'll have to tell it to me one day. "Where will you be that you won't be there to see it?" Asked the Governor. "At sea with the man I love, Sir." I fell back letting the wind guide me. I hit the water with great force and found myself going down as Elizabeth had done not so long ago. I pulled a dagger from my left sleeve and cut away the buttons that held the dress together and the dress fell away just leaving the pants, shirt and boots that I had Anna fetch me the day before. I kicked to the surface and kept swimming until I reached the Pearl and a rope was thrown down to me. Gibbs hauled me up over the side and a jacket was placed around my shoulders and soon followed by the owners arm. "And here I was thinking that was ye' way of saying goodbye luv." I smiled at him and looked towards the wharf to see Will and Elizabeth running towards us. Jack looked and yelled to Anamaria "Turn back!" But by this time the Dauntless came up alongside us and standing at the side was Elizabeth. She yelled across to us "Don't think you are leaving without us. Jack leaned back his head and roared out laughing. We walked back to the wheel and took control. I looked at him and said "No. That Jack was my way of saying that I didn't want to say goodbye." He looked down at me and kissed me on the lips before lifting up his head and saying "Now bring me that horizon."  
  
*** "Jamie! We're leavin'!" bellowed Jack. I stood at his side and smiled as our fifteen-year-old son ran up the ramp onto the deck of the Black Pearl. But then it turned to a frown. "Jack, 'im and Aimee 'ave bin' drinkin again." Jack sighed. Will walked over. "I'd be watchin' that daughter of yours Will she's just like her father and her grandfather." Jack said smugly. After being on an island that Will and Jack had found and governed Will, like me had developed a taste for rum, but he only drank it when he was allowed by Elizabeth. Both couples had gotten married and had kids. Jack and Amelias kid Jamie who was fifteen and Will and Elizabeths girl Aimee who was fourteen. Jamie had turned out a bit like his mother with his dark brown hair and green eyes, but like Jack he had dark lining around his eyes and stupid comments. Aimee had inherited Wills soft brown eyes and Elizabeths soft auburn hair.  
  
"Jamie have ye' bin' drinkin again boy?" Jack asked. "Aye, Da. I'm sorry." Jamie looked at me guiltily. "Ma I'm sorry." Jack told Jamie to go down and scrub the floors of the galley and was not to come back until he had worn of his drunkenness.  
  
"MA how did ye' and Da meet?" asked Jamie. I burst out laughing and said "Jamie boy I'll tell ye the story then." Twenty-seven years ago I was the daughter of one of the finest pirates in the Caribbean and Jack was a young man with big expectations..... 


	2. The second story:betta!

Pirates of the Caribbean II  
The Black Pearl Returns  
  
Summary: 16 years after P o t C Amelia, Jack and Will are tramping around the Caribbean stealing whatever they can get there hands on. Will has two kids called Jake who is fifteen and Aimee who is fourteen. Amelia and Jack have two kids too called Jamie who is sixteen and Sofia who is 15. They have been sailing for the past years and have governed an island called Barbados and that is where Elizabeth (Now Lizzy) lives.  
  
Chapter 1: We're devils. "Jamie, get here boy!" Yelled Jack from his position at the wheel. "Jack, don't do anything that you'll regret." Ma said sternly to Da. "Luv, he's late and ye' know he's probably bin' drinkin." I sighed and let out giggle. "We're devils and Black sheep and da da da." I hummed as I walked off to the cabin to find a place wear I wouldn't hear Da yell at Jamie.  
  
Will pulled me up as I was walking and turned me around on the spot and pushed me back Da. I turned around to protest when I saw Jake and Aimee behind him "Oh dear." I mumbled before setting off towards Jack.  
  
"How many times have we told you not to drink?" Will asked impatiently after Jamie had come back and been sent down to mop the gallows because he was drunk. "I don't know to tell you the truth." I said smartly before Ma sent me a death glare and I knew to back off. "You've told us more than twice Da and we know; don't drink until ye' old enough te." Jake smiled and Will ignored him. "Ye know not te drink kids and ye just disobeying us." Aimee rolled her eyes at me and I smirked before getting a hit in the back from my father standing behind me. I turned around to face him but he just gave me one of his stupid grins and I rolled my eyes at him. "Da' stop tormenting me, savvy?" Da threw back his head and laughed. I turned around to face a puzzled Will who gave me a sharp glance before continuing. The lecture seemed to go on for hours as it always did in my point of view.  
  
We arrived at Barbados late that night. The crews family greeted us at the dock and then we saw Lizzy running through the crowd with a piece of paper in her hand. She reached us and gave each of us a hug before turning back to her serious self. "I've received a letter from Port Royal. It says they're going to hang." She stopped finally realizing us kids were there. Da got the hint and said to us all "Why don't ye kids run up to the house and do what ye do best, savvy?" We took the hint and walked off towards the house. "Da never tells us anything important." Jamie complained. I sighed and kept walking straight past the house to the stable that lay a bit further into the village.  
  
The grey horse looked up at me and whinnied when I approached. "Hey Savvy how are ye boy?" We'd named the horse after Das favorite saying and so his name was Savvy. I took the rope that lay by the yard and knotted it to make a makeshift halter before putting it on him and riding off into the darkness.  
  
"We have to get back there and save Gibbs!" I heard my mother saying as I crept through the door. "I don't care if it means going back to Port Royal after sixteen years." I remembered the stories my mother had told me about Port Royal and the story that we had all liked the most and named "The Curse of the Black Pearl." "He helped us many times before and we need to pay him back." Came Lizzys voice. "Lizzy once we step onto that dock they'll pt us straight back into the noose!" Das voice sternly. "Jacks right Luv. We're the worst pirates around here and they'll do anything to get you back to Port Royal and kill the rest of us." Will said to Lizzy.  
  
I didn't need to hear anymore to know who was going to be hung. "Why are they hanging him in the first place?" I stood up and spoke up. Everyone looked at me in shock. "And what are ye' doin' up this late miss?" Da asked me queerly. "Um, I thought I'd take Savvy for a ride, savvy?" Da sighed and said "They're hangin' him for being involved in pirate activity and for assisting in the kidnap of two very fine ladies namely your ma and Lizzy and for helping me escape from the noose." "Ah!" I replied before walking of to my room and making a quick stop on the way to tell Jamie, Jake and Aimee.  
  
I sat there on Jamies bed talking to the boys when Aimee came through the door. "Aye sis what are ye' doin' up." Asked Jake in his so-called "manly" voice. "If ye must know I couldn't sleep cause of ye ramblin' on about Gibbs bein' hung." We all shrugged and she sat down on one of the beds.  
  
I woke suddenly. I must have fallen asleep on Jamies bed. Something had woken me though. I looked out the door into the darkness. I jumped when I heard a shrilling sound. Savvy! I tried to wake Jamie but that wasn't going to happen so I tried to wake Jake up. "Jake! Something's wrong." Jake slowly got up and followed me into the darkness.  
  
I ran to the stable leaving Jake behind and saw Savvy running around the yard. Savvy calmed down enough for both me and Jake to climb onto his back. I gave the horse a nudge with the heels of my boots and we took off towards the dock.  
  
We galloped along the beach looking into the ocean. Finally I spotted what I was looking for. "Jake! Look." I pointed out to the silhouette of the ship coming towards us. "Who is it Lass?" Jake asked half eating the black hair of mine that blew in his face. "I'm afraid I think it's the navy Jake." I quickly turned Savvy around and galloped towards the house.  
  
We both vaulted off and nearly tripping over each other ran into the house. "Ma, Da wake up!" Mum sat up in the bed "What is it Soph?" She asked tiredly. "Ma! The Navy's comin!" In all my fifteen years I've never seen Ma jump and curse so much. She woke Da (eventually) and quickly got dressed while I went outside to fetch a bucket of water. If I was going to wake Jamie up I was going to need it. 


	3. AndBlack sheep

Chapter 2:...and black sheep.  
  
I walked into the room bucket in hand and threw the water over the top of Jamie. "Curse ye' for wakin' a man in his sleep!" "Jamie I got a few things te say te ye' one, ye not a man. Two, I got a good reason and three, unless ye want te end up on the scaffold I say ye get up and at it." I growled back at him. He jumped out of bed as fast as Jamie could go (which at times is pretty fast.) and pulled his boots on before running out the door. I woke Aimee quite easily before taking Savvy back to his stable.  
  
"Pull the sails!" Bellowed Da over the sleepy crews voices. Lizzy and Aimee were downstairs doing whatever noblewomen do when they're about to be attacked while we were running around on deck doing what Da was telling us to do.  
  
We eventually pulled up alongside the British Navy ship called "The Legacy." I saw the Commodore looking at Ma and immediately knew that this was Commodore Norrington the man that had asked Ma to marry him before she ran off with Da.  
  
Jake stood beside me (Yes I know he's always standing beside me) with Jamie next to him. On my other side stood Ma, Will and Da. We slowly drew our swords from our belts and Will let out the command. "Fire!" The crew lit the canons and the British were knocked off their feet as it hit them with a blast. "Fire!" Ordered the Legacy's Captain and the Pearl shook with force. "Stop blowin' holes in me' ship!" Yelled Da.  
  
One man grabbed a rope and swung over soon followed by a whole heap of redcoats. I stood my ground as a soldier came for me. I did a neat little swing and caught the soldier fair in the stomach (just like Will had taught me.) "Yuk." I muttered before swinging around to fend off another one. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I was turned around to face the Commodore. "My first catch of the day it seems. Miss shall I escort you to the gallows." I looked at him as he smiled smugly. "Why thank ye Commodore but I don't think that'll be necessary." "Hmm. Black hair and brown eyes. Ye' be Jack Sparrows kid." I glared at him. "Back off my kid mate." Came Da's voice. "Ah, Mister Sparrow how nice of you to join us." A soldier stepped up behind Da and caught him by the throat. "Mister Sparrow I believe that you'll be escorted down to the gallows with these fine gentlemen." Da sighed the way Da sighs and we were taken over to The Legacy.  
  
"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho." Yes we are in fact sitting in the gallows of The Legacy. All seven of us in fact. Lizzy had been taken upstairs to the cabin for the Governor had wanted her to go back to Port Royal to be taught like a lady. Lizzy had protested and said she'd rather die than to leave Will again. (Quite heart warming to tell you the truth.) But yet she was made go.  
  
The drums rolled as we stood on the scaffold with our hands tied behind our backs. Well at least we knew Gibbs was alive (for the moment) because he was standing beside Da. Jake stood on my right (Yes I know) and Will on my left. Actually Will looked a bit frightened. (Do you blame him?) It was the first time on the scaffold for most of us except Da who'd had been there on one other occasion. But back to the story. Gillette slowly read out the things Da, Will, Ma and Gibbs had done. "Jack Sparrow, on this day you are to be hung at the neck for the following. Involved in serious piracy, stealing, murdering, forging signatures on letters addressed to the Governor, forgery of a British Naval officer, forgery of a priest of a unknown religion and on several occasions kidnapping." I looked at Da who was kind of smiling obviously remembering old times. "William Turner, you are charged with the following; piracy, kidnapping, stealing, murdering, forgery and trespassing." "Your in their good books aren't ye Will?" I whispered to Will who grinned before turning serious again. "Amelia Warner." "Sparrow!" Someone yelled out in the crowd making Gillette stop. "You on this day are sentenced to be hung by the neck until dead. Piracy, stealing, lying, disobeying your master, murdering, trespassing and commandeering a naval ship." Wow Ma knows her stuff. Gillette then read out Gibbs' crimes.  
  
"Sofia and Jamie Sparrow you are sentenced to death for being involved in piracy and Jake and Aimee Turner you are convicted of the same." Well that was the end of that. "Sofia Sparrow could you please step forward." I stepped forward and the noose was placed around my neck. My Heart beat wildly. It's not that I'm afraid of death it's just the fact that I'm only fifteen and haven't even been kissed and death is brought upon me. Come on. The executioner moved towards the lever and slowly pulled it. The lever fell threw and the last thing I heard was "Move!" And I landed on a sword that had been stuck into the trapdoor. I looked over and saw Lizzy standing in front of me wearing a pair of Wills pants and one of Ma's shirts. The sword sheath on her belt was empty as she headed towards the scaffold. "Sorry Miss Swann but you must not pass." She smiled before punching him and taking his sword from his belt. "Thank-you Sir and if you don't mind it's Mrs Turner to you." She set off towards us and ended up merely injuring anyone who got in her way. She ended up having a sword fight with the executioner before cutting the seven that stood up there on the scaffolds ropes and finally cutting the rope around my neck I fell to the ground. "Sofia watch out!" Ma shouted to me before jumping. I just managed to move before she hit the ground and snatched a sword off one of the nearby soldiers and handed it to me.  
  
We all ran across the yard fending off as many soldiers as we could and I just managed to miss one of Jamie's swings as I had managed to duck in time. We unfortunately found ourselves surrounded by British guards with pistols. "Oh dear." Mumbled Ma. "Mister Sparrow," the Commodore stepped through the crowd and stood face to face with Da. "You have a more extravagant escape every time." Da smiled before saying, "Why thank ye Commodore Norrington." "Ah, but you won't be escaping this time Mister Sparrow." Da laughed his laugh and then said quite matter-of-factly "Don't forget Commodore Norrington that I am Captain Jack Sparrow and this." He said pointing to Will. "is Bootstrap Bill Turner and together we make the unmistakable crew of the Black Pearl." "And your point is Mister Sparrow?" "Well the point is that we are the most feared pirates in the whole Caribbean." Da said using his arms to show how big the Caribbean was. "So therefore it is impossible to catch us and kill us, savvy?" 


End file.
